The Body
by Astarottee
Summary: A romance between two unlikely partners Naruto Uzumaki, a college student and Gaara Subaku, a successful teacher with a reputation to keep up. How will it happen with rules, previous partners and the fact that they haven't even met? LEMON GaaraNaru
1. Prolouge

"I love you Naru-kun." Kiba says again into my ear. His arms around my body, his body pressed against mine making me flinch and tremble with every move he makes.

That's how our love was before. It was the strongest I had ever had and I now wonder if I'll ever have it again.  
A week ago to the day was how long ago our year long affair was extinguished by the flames which light a fag on the end of his mouth. He, a student of Konoha university, was smoking on campus which is punishable only by expulsion. But I guess that's how much he loved me.

I was crushed at the news of his expulsion and with seeing the last of his coattails fly out the door our relationship ended never to share a single glance of each other again...

Today I wake up to a large but lonely dorm room to which his presence is eliminated completely. I put on jeans, a white t-shirt,a navy scarf, black boots and a black jacket. Then I leave with my school bag in hand.  
I  
"Hey Naruto!"

I turn my head from the ground to the person that is calling me. Shikamaru,a good friend. I smile a half-hearted smile as he comes into view and in turn he parts my back. Then, I return my gaze back to whats in front of me.

I arrive to my first class that day with Shikamaru, biology. I lay my head on the desk top due to the large lack of sleep in my recent nights. My only good feeling are Shikamaru's fingers running through my hair.

But even that small thing ceases when others in the same class enter the room. "Oh, is this your new boyfriend Naruto?" One of them asks teasing me "Where is your puppy? Kiba? Oh wait he was expelled I forgot."

I curl my arms around my head to protect myself, as though it would work. After a bit of tantalizing not a moment too soon the teacher enters the room.

I raise my head and sit back only to prevent the teacher from stopping make me sit up. "Good morning class I'm sorry to admit but-" he begins but his voice is cut off from my hearing when another voice, Shikamaru, comes into my mind. "Keep going Naru, your doing so good."

I smile at the words coming from my friends mouth and only faintly hear what the teacher is saying "And I know you will miss me but I'm at that old of an age where-" the instructor is once again cut off when I feel Shikamaru pat my head. My smile doesn't recede until we part.

When lunch begins one period later I meet with Sasuke, my best friend. "Hi Sasuke." I say with the bravest smile I can put on and he replies with a simple "Yo." I sit next to him and look at the papers he is gazing letters, of course.

"Wow, your actually reading them this time?" I ask and he responds practically cutting me off "Yeah but it's just cus I have to write a script from a young girls position," He quickly crumples them up and continues nervously "Um... Have you seen whats in the news paper lately?" He takes out a clipping and shows it to me.

"Gaara Subaku?" I ask repeating the name that is printed on the grey newspaper clipping I'm holding. "Yeah. All the girls are falling on him because he's successful at teaching, attractive and in his mid-twenties,"

He pauses rolling his eyes "He's been in all of the recent magazines. The talk of the town.""Huh." I say then push it away out of disinterest. I attempt to go get lunch when he grabs my arm and whispers "How are you holding up?"

I simply nod "Good."


	2. Chapter 1

The Body Ch.1

I walk out of my dorm the next week with the best feeling I've had yet. Almost instantaneously as I close and lock my door behind me my attention is ripped to a slightly farmiliar red head who's eyes are set on me from behind me.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asks calmly but with a disrespecting tone and I raise an eyebrow in confusion and irritation "What?" I respond and he sighs "I will be asking the questions here but I will enlighten you."

He takes out some papers clearly given to him by the headmaster then says "This is my housing!" Quite loudly and slowly as though I was uneducated. I shake my head slowly "No actually this quite happens to be my dorm." I say and he scoffs "In the teachers building?" I smile unhappily "Yes because I was a late admission and they had no available in the students housing."

He just sighs and scratches his head as in in thought then takes out his key opens the door and goes in. "I'm late anyway I will fix this later." He mutters and quickly walks away and I walk with him. He has his bag on his shoulder and looks at a paper of which I cannot tell the content of through his tan glasses.

He hesitates but asks me "Do you know where the old teacher's biology room is?" I nod and say "I actually have that class currently." He doesn't react beyond a displeased expression and puts the paper into his bag and follows me to class.

I go into class before him and as I enter I can feel the gazes of all the students focus on me. Then abruptly I feel them shift to the one behind well as hearing fan-girl screams and spontaneously seeing all the females radiate small hearts with pink heart eyes, of course.

I take a seat to Shikamaru and nudge him "What the hell is up with them?" I ask seeing him with a suprised look. He whispers in my ear "That's Gaara Subaku." I wonder 'What? Where have I heard that name,' I realize 'That guy? From the newspaper? Can't be!'

He puts his things behind his desk and stands "Hello, my name as all of you except one immediately already knew is Gaara Subaku but you all will call be . " he introduced himself normally and writes his name on the board.

"My class is fairly simple ; I give you work and neccessary instruction, your objective is to get it done on time." He continues "Okay?"  
In response I nod while some girls say "Okay!" In a really obnoxious voice.

That instant a pink haired girl in our class raises her hand "How do we get closer to sensei?" She asks and he shrugs and replies with "Do more on your work than whats asked of you." Se gets very excited despite her answer from him and I hear her say "I'm gonna do my best and he'll be mine!" While others start to argue with her.

The class goes on like that until the end and I head for my next class and after part with Shikamaru to join Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I yell raking his attention from a certain tattooed red head. I see him mutter something to Gaara and come walking toward me "Hey Naruto."

"So you see Gaara?" He asks pointing back with his thumbs "Yeah..." I paused and think 'It's better not to tell him about us living together.' Then I continue "I had him first period this morning, how was his class for you?"

His face went to a slightly displeased expression and he shrugged "It was okay... But he made us take notes."

"What? We didn't do anything, we just chilled and introduced ourselves and joked around a bit." He then gets more displeased "What? That's awesome, wonder why he made us do work?" I think and suggest "Maybe he... Um... I don't know, we better get to lunch."

"Yeah." He smiled after I changed the subject and we continued the rest of day normally until we parted.

"See you Naruto." He said and was about to wave by when he instead hugged me "Um... Something wrong?" I ask out of confusion and hug back with one arm. He responds and says "I'm just happy your back to normal."

"Yeah... It's been okay not too hard even with the bullying so..." I trail off and he lets go and says "If you ever need me come to see me." Then leaves me to ponder that sentence.

I automatically then go to my dorm. While sticking my key in the door the door is abruptly open almost hitting me. "Woah, sorry...uh... Whats your name?" He asks. 'Oh yeah he never asked me my name.'

I take my key from the lock and go into my and now his room "Im Naruto, I'm suprised you didn't know." He just sighed and sat down on his bed next to a bunch of boxes in which he was unpacking one of.

He spoke "Today I spoke to the housing branch and they said they didn't have any remaining houses to put me in, so looks like I will be staying." He stops and just continues not looking at me.


	3. Chapter 2

Jan 9 at 11:22 PM

The Body Ch.2  
The next morning I wake up at 7:00am, right on time. I lazily take my comforter off my body and the first thing I notice is the chill that instantly creeps up my body leaving me with goosebumps. 'Damn it's cold! Guess the winters finally setting in.' I carefully climb down the ladder from my bed and stretch, yawning. I wipe my eyes and walk over to the door which I open strangely with my left hand.  
When I open it the chill that comes from outside makes the chill I got when waking up seem like nothing. "Damn." I mutter closing the door behind me. Now fully awake I hear that the shower is running and I notice that Gaara is not in his bed.  
'His bed is very messy.' I think seeing many things sprawled across his bed. I sit down on a clear area on his bed and looking at a few things pick them up carefully. A dog tag necklace, a cute pillow with a turtle head that folded in half, a beanie or two and a little box that I couldn't open. As well as another few things.  
"What the hell?" I say trying to be quiet while using all my strength to breach the contents of his small wooden box that had no via able lock on it or distinguishing features. I am still trying to open it when the sound of water hitting the tub ceases and I'm forced to retreat to my office chair that resides under my bed along with a small table that houses my computer.  
I pull up a random history tab and try to act inconspicuous as he comes out fully dressed with a towel drying his still damp hair. He doesn't say much but looks at his things for a moment before looking at m. The only way I can see him looking at me is through the reflection of my monitor. He speaks "Um Naruto...?" He starts and I spin around to look at him "Did you touch my stuff?"  
I immediately panic on the inside but try to calm down "U-um w-hat ever would give y-you that idea?" He took a look back at his things but continued cooly "I just thought they looked moved, nevermind" I listen and spin back around to face my computer again.  
After about five mintutes of gathering myself I get up to take a shower. The warm water feels nice as I wash then I get out and dry. I unconsciously reach for my clothes when all I feel is the cold surface of the bathroom counter. I look to see if I missed them, nothing.  
'What?! No clothes?' I think then I remember. 'I never had to bring in clothes before, at least not since my relashionship with-' I cut off my thoughts and peek my head out of my door. "Hey Senpai could you get me some clothes?" I look around and realize "Oh he isn't here." I quickly go into the closet that resides near my bed and go through to pick an outfit.  
Around fifteen seconds flies by and I was just about to pick under wear when I hear a small scream and I instantly look towards the door, no one. Then I drop everything and put my underwear on "Who is there?" I look around and see no one then I look up. "Hi." Senpai said and waves from the top of my bed.  
"W-what the hell a-are you doing up there?" I ask shrugging. He quickly responded with "Well I thought since you went through my bed I could go through yours."  
He then raises a hand for me to see that contains my favorite doll, Totoro. "Who is this?" He asks with a smirk that makes me want to slap him. "Just put him down." Gaara then chuckles "I don't know, I think I'll keep him." I immediately get up into my bed to try to get him "He's mine!" I practically jumps on him to get Totoro back "Give him, Totoro is mine!" I yell but he just brushes me off chuckling him being a lot bigger and stronger.  
I rip Totoro from his hand and squeeze him to my chest "N-now get out of my bed." I yell and he obeys and mutters something but I don't catch it. I climb down leaving my animal up there and I see him sitting in my computer chair. He doesn't look at me but quietly says "You still don't have clothes on."  
I feel embarrassed and dress myself as fast as I can with the clothes already picked "U-um you didn't see anyth-" I was cut off "No." Then he gets a text and stands up "Um I half to go bye."  
He then leaves suddenly leaving his phone, but I don't think purposefully.  
I look at the front since the phone had a lock on it. I press the home and the notification if a text comes up "From Sasuke?" I ask myself


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up at about noon to the sound of my favorite song blasting into my ear due to how I had left my music the night before "Damn!"

I then slunk out of bed Totoro safety in my bed and put on real clothes. 'What to do on such a nice Sunday morning, well more like midday.' I thought sarcastically.

Out of boredom I looked at the nearby movies on my phone "Ooh Anchormen 2!" I say with interest at the topic "I'll ask Sasuke to go with me." I muttered and upon reaction I thought about the previous day and Gaara's weird behavior. 'Weird,' then how Sasuke had texted him 'Wonder how he has his number?'

Then I noticed, Gaara wasn't even present in the room. I guess I hadn't noticed due to how he hadn't moved in long ago, but he had been gone before I even woke up. Then I asked myself 'Did he even come back last night?'

I mentally questioned myself for many minutes before failing to remember the events of the previous night.

I expel the thought from my mind and pick up my phone to text Sasuke "Do you have any plans today?" I text, and then jump in the shower waiting for a response due to how it usually takes some time for him to respond.

'Maybe I should ask Shikamaru as well, if it's okay with Sasuke.' I suggest to myself and when I exit the shower I check for a response.

"Later today I am free. After 6 o'clock." He responds and I tell him "Meet me at the movies at 6:45, can Shikamaru come?"

He denies the thought of Shikamaru coming, and I don't argue with him.  
"Are you sure you want to go with me?" He asks strangely and I respond with the obvious answer "Of course!"

'In the mean time I will ask Shikamaru if he wants to do something.'

I dress myself, preparing for the cold with a grey long sleeve shirt, a orange vest and a nice scarf with some jeans and fingerless gloves. I then head over to Shika's dorm, nocking on his door. "Hey Shika," I pause and wait but don't hear anything and nock repeating myself "Shikamaru, hey! You in there?"

After a few moments wait Shikamaru opens the door, a towel around his waist exposing his nicely sculpted body I've seen many times.

"I was in the middle of the shower Naruto," He says "Come in if you are it's freezing." I obey coming in and resting on his bed across the room from his roommate Shino, who was now putting on his glasses. I smile and say "Hi Shino," and he just waves at me, hiding his face under his sheets. His cheeks are flushed but I don't think it was due to his book.

Shikamaru returns to his shower in promise that he will be out in 5 minutes, or less. "Whatcha reading?" I ask Shino and he waves me over, I go closer and he shows me the cover of his manga, Mysteriouse Girlfriend X.

"Is it interesting?" I ask and he nods saying "Yeah." In his rarely heard deep voice. I smile and simply say "Good."

I rest at the head of his bed reading over his shoulder , resting on it and occasionally checking the time. By the time Shika came out we had finished the book.

"That was not 5 minutes, it was like, 20!" I remark yelling at Shika, a few chuckles coming from his lips. "Well you would've left if I hadn't told you that." He said calmly taking his towel off of his hips then slipping on a pair of boxer briefs.

"Naruto don't stare." Shikamaru says. Shino is suprised at his remark and I flush at his coment "I-I wasn't staring, what are y-you talking about?" I cross my arms and look to the side while he changes into the rest of his clothes.

"Okay Naru, let's head out." I jump up happily as he gives the 'que to leave and I wave bye to Shino as we leave."So where are we actually going Naru?" I hesitate when answering since I hadn't actually thought of anything "Um... You know I, actually haven't thought of anything."

He just shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets "Then maybe a walk?"  
I nod and say "I guess that's okay."  
We walk along the sidewalk bundled up to keep from being cold. Silence is all that passes between us as we walk but comfortably. We do this for about thirty minutes.

I look from whats in front of me to concentrate on the sudden heavy breathing coming from Shikamaru. He's breathing out clouds, and then stops to say "I'm a dragon!" Then I start too.

"We must look so weird." I say and giggle. He laughs softly and agrees "Yeah." While looking at him I notice something behind him.

"Swings!" I say pointing at a tree that a single swing hangs off of. I walk towards it and I motion Shikamaru over. He obeys and follows.

I sit onto the swing making sure it is sturdy enough to hold me. Then, seeing its on a huge branch, I push off. I smile, remembering how I loved swinging when I was younger, and when Kiba would push me. I remember when he would push me but I quickly push the thought away.

"Naruto-" I swing my head around and respond quickly "Yeah?" His face is red with how cold it is "Um do you want a push?"

I nod and he pushes me while I swing I look back and see even his nose is red now "Shikamaru, your faced is seriously red, we better get something to warm you up."

In turn we then take that opportunity to go to lunch. After we Separate and I get ready for the movies.

I drive to the theatre and I end up getting there twenty minutes early. I get my ticket and go into the cinema. Immediately I look for the navy hair I regularly see. Instead I'm meeted by...

"G-?!"

Please review if you find anything wrong, or right!


	5. Chapter 4

The Body Ch.4

"Gaara?" I whisper to myself as he comes from afar. "Hi." He says coldly, reverted back to my first impression of him "Gaara?!" I yell, making everyone within three meters look at me. The theatre being quite packed with my peers I was embarrassed.

"Woah, don't say my name so loud. What is it?" He grabs my shoulders conveying his seriousness "What are you doing here?" I ask regularly. He just furrows his nonexistent eyebrows in confusion "You asked me to a movie right?" I shake my head "I asked Sasuke." He takes out his phone and shows me the messages. In turn I did the same to check my messages, yes I had sent them to Gaara, his name was right above the conversation.

'How much of an airhead am I?' I ask myself and he shrugs "I guess you don't want to go with me then I'll just-" I cut him off "No it's fine, I want to see it, even if it is with you."

He just smiles and I add "But you have to buy me snacks!" He laughs surprising me and reminding me of yesterday's weird Gaara personality. I remember him as my cold biology teacher.

He buys me nerds on a rope and an icee 'I didn't really mean it.' I thought as I sipped it while sitting I our seats. 'Its not my fault, he forced me.' I reminisce Gaara's forceful behavior from a few minutes ago while whatch hung him watch the previews for the movie.

The movie soon begins on a comical note to which I muffle a laugh at. Soon enough every joke has me laughing, Gaara not so much, but I notice him chuckle or snicker every few jokes. A very funny saying comes up and I bust out laughing, hitting Gaara in the arm trying to control my laughter. Failing though.

The movie takes a turn for the inappropriate and I soon find myself feeling super weird . 'Gosh this feels awkward.' I say to myself and look at Gaara who obviously feels the same way.

I grab his hand to get his attention and when he looks at me instead of letting me whisper in his ear he brings his mouth to mine "Did you miss me? Is that why you called me here saying you thought you texted "Sasuke" and now are holding my hand?" He asked in a joking voice.

'What no of course- I didn't miss-.' I ranmbled and stuttered in my thoughts "O-of c-c-course not, it was an honest mistake!" I whispered loudly. He smiled a mischievous yet sweet smile then I felt his grip tighten. I tried to pull away half-heartedly but he doesn't let go. He just whispers "Well I missed you too." Quietly, probably not meant for me to actually hear.

'He missed me...too?' I asked myself. I repeated this question all throughout the movie.

After the movie we walked back to the dorm together, it was even colder than earlier and it looked like it might rain. My breath was unsteady as the cold infiltrated my lungs causing me to shiver. "It's freezing!" I yell out of frustration and I see that Gaara is rubbing his hands together and blowing his breath on them.

"Here," I pause giving him my hand. He responds with "You wanna keep holding my hand?" I scoff at what he says and continue "No, put your hand in my glove with mine as well "

He looks at my hand then his own and does so, the back of our hands touching, and rubbing. "Thanks... Even though I know you just wanted to hold hands." He said and I threaten him "I won't let you use my glove if you continue to say anything further about it." He just nods and smiles. I feel my face get warm.

'He has a nice smile.' I think looking up at him 'And he is really tall.' He shifts his hand inside my glove and after a few moments of walking the college came into view, and along with it a group of girls.

He immediately tore his hand away from mine. "Hey, that's Gaara!" One of them said rather loud and he was immediately surrounded. "Woah!" I said pushed away from him by the five women.

I stayed way out of the way while they spoke to him. A few practically hurling themselves at him, but he just smiled and talked. 'Man they are annoying.' I thought leaning against a light pole until they left, giggling and laughing.

I returned to Gaara's side, I could practically feel the estrogen on his body. "Man they're annoying." He said and I laughed remembering my identical remark.

We return to walking and as I climb the stairs to reach our top floor dorm I can practically see thunder rolling on the clouds in the distance. I take out my key to unlock the door but Gaara already has his key in the lock "I got it." He says opening the door.

When I get into the room I hesitate because Gaara might see me but I change. I take off my shirt, then my pants revealing my underwear. 'I can't find a shirt!' I think looking through my drawers nervously. I finally find a shirt and once covered with that give up at finding a pair of pajama pants since, most of them are dirty.I pin a blanket in front of the window, then I climb into bed.

I don't remember my head hit the pillow


	6. Chapter 4 and a half

The Body Ch. 4.5

My eyes abruptly snap open at a flash of light that infiltrates the room through the window. Despite the my best effort to cover it with a blanket. My body seizes up but only after jolting as the lighting had stuck me.

I couldn't move despite my hardest effort and only when the bellow came I was released and reanimated. "Aaah!" I scream and gasp. I climb out of bed fumbling on the ladder and falling. As I lay on the ground pain surging through my body the light struck again. Jolting in fear I try to get up despite my violent shaking.

Successful, I reach to the top of the bed for my blanket. All too soon though the beastly sound bashes and beats making me blare. I breath heavily as though my body is being crushed. I grab my blanket, rake it off my bed and go for the bathroom. My moving probably looks like something of a dying animals last effort of survival.

Reach the doorway of the bathroom and my whole room is once again lit up the mirror reflecting the window. "Aaaaah Kiba!" I cry out, for the once familiar body who would comfort me.

Immediately I feel an arm on my shoulder, when turning to look at him I see Gaara his face full of concern and I am held by the shoulders. "Ki...Gaara." I call quietly tears rolling down my cheeks. At that moment the roar yells again and I jolt. He instantaneously thrusts me into his chest cradling me. "Naruto." He calls me by name for the first time.

His arms around my body, his body pressed against mine fear making me flinch and tremble with every sound or light from outside my window.

He moved and laid me In his bed my blanket around me. My head laid on his pillow. He sat beside me and waited for me to fall unconscious, stroking my head. I could smell his scent on his pillow and bed. The unfamiliar scent was nice and lulled me to sleep again.

Sorry if this is too short but I decided to end it here because I just found out my dog is to be put down on Thursday, so I couldn't write anymore.

Review if you found something wrong, or maybe even correct!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up in an unfarmiliar bed to a familiar ceiling with a warmth encircling me. This warmth has a certain air of familiarity about it but it's warmer than what I know of. I shift to see what is holding me and I can only see the flame red hair of Gaara before I'm squeezed tighter and I feel a face go into the side of my neck. This is followed by my name being called into my ear "Naru."

At the feeling of his air blow against my ear I shiver and try to get out of his alluring ambuscade. "Gaara... Gaara." I repeat his name and yelp as he nuzzles me in his sleep. He arises and lets me go. Rubbing his bagged eyes he looks at me "Are you okay?" He asks and continues on "You just freaked out, and I didn't know what to do, you looked as though you were dying." I remember the events of my near death feeling from the previous night and shudder.

"It's fine the last time it happened I was alone so... This time was much better." I say quietly and look at the clock laying down, since a hour is still between the time I have to get up and currently. Gaara layed next to me after readjusting the blanket over the window. He squirmed due to the small amour of room in his twin bed and as I got up to relieve him by returning to my bed, I was held back. It was Gaara.

"Don't leave." His expression is fierce. It makes my heart throb. I resist at first as he pulls me but when he lets me go. I return to the warmth of his clean sheets.

Later after our resting period of 1 hour we head to class. Monday.

My class with him slipped through my fingers and went in one ear and out the other as I replayed the previous night and the morning over and over in my head. 'Don't leave.' I knew the saying all too well after all I had repeated it in my former lovers ear too many times but this time I was hearing it. I saw Gaara's expression, over and over in my mind only torn away by Shikamaru near the end of class.

"Hey Naruto are you okay? You know there was a storm yesterday and your all alone. Maybe next time there's a storm I can come over to comfort you." He looked at me with a kind heart and held my shoulder. I smiled and thought 'It's probably best to not tell about Gaara living with me, it might spread.'

I then reply "Sure, if I'm worried about it I'll try to call, ok?" At that remark class ended and I went to my next class Shikamaru following. The only thing remembered from that class is the teacher saying "If two people sleep together, they are in heat, but how can one person be warm alone?"

At lunch I then met up with Sasuke "Hi Sasu!" I said loudly as I see him throw away the current day's love letters and presents. "Hi Naru, How was your weekend?" I think back to the weekend and my mistake at the movies "It went well,saw Anchorman 2 and freaked out over a storm but nothing I'm not familiar with. You?"

As he speaks of his weekends adventures I remember his text to Gaara. 'What was that text about?' I wonder. I swallow my nerves and ask "What was that text to Gaara about?" He flinches "What are you talking about?"

We sit down at our lunch table and he thinks for a second, pondering "Oh that? Um... It was nothing really." A moment later he pauses then continues "How did you know about that?" I freeze 'Shit?!' "U-h well... You see he uh... Got a text in class and I was by the desk... Where he left it...so I could see who it was from."

My lie was terribly said and the only I think the only thing that made him believe it was the fact that I don't usually lie. "O-okay." From that point on the day went normally and as I left school that day I remembered

Shit I didn't get an answer, to what it was for!

Later that day when I got home, I immediately take out my math homework. "Shit this is so hard!" I say violently rubbing my hair. 'Damn I can't concentrate and I don't understand since I didn't pay attention today.' Though I give a thorough pondering how to solve each question doesn't come, let alone answers.

I space about and a thought of Gaara passes through my mind. My rain of thought goes further imagining and remembering when he held me, and denied my leaving. "Damn!" I yell slamming my fist into my small desk. Pushing the thought out of my head before I think to far.  
"Where is he?" I ask myself looking at the door from my peripheral vision.

'He's probably with SASUKE." I think adding emphasis to his name. I take a look a book at my book a moment more and slam the book. "Raaaa!" I yell angrily. I climb into bed and once again thoughts regain control over my head but they're quite different.

'Wonder if he would protect me again?' I pondered.

'Maybe he would hold me again?'

'Maybe we could... k-' I cut myself off afraid of even the thought of the word coming next.

'Kiss? I almost said that?' I imagined it and it quickly got more steamy inside my head. Not even realizing the growing erection in my pants and blush on my face. When I feel the tight cloth I look down. 'Thinking of him?!' I ask myself and unzip my pants to take care of it.

'Shit.' I think as I rub my hand down my hot member. "Mnha..." A sound comes out of my mouth an do as I rub faster, then all breathing becomes ragged. As I progressively get closer I lay back and soon thoughts of Gaara enter my mind. My cock becomes wet with precum as thoughts pour out. "Mmn...Ga-gaar-a." I whisper his name unintentionally and I close my eyes to feel my self pleasure better. As pictures and his voice come into my mind I thrust into my hand. 'This feels so good!' I think putting my head back. "Hah ah mnh ha... Gaa-ra." I moan one last time and I spew cum all over bed .

I put my hand to my face 'How long has it been?' I wondered "Damn." After a few minutes I get up, wrap up my sheets and I put them in my dirty laundry basket so I won't be seen by Gaara if he comes up, since I just washed them yesterday.

As I'm putting new sheets on the bed Gaara walks in and the very conversation I try to avoid begins. "Why are you changing the sheets, I just did them yesterday." I quickly think up something different to tell him "Um... I just got a stain on them, from food." He looks at me and says "Oh, well let me see it and I will get it out."

I argue "I don't think you can get this one out." Then he retorts back "You haven't even seen me try." He pushes me aside "Stop!" I say and he takes them looking at them...

His eyes widen.

Hope you guys like it! Sorry about slight grammar errors! if you find any major ones though review. If you see anything you do or don't like coment and that really helps!


	8. Chapter 6

The Body Ch.6  
His eyes widen with suprise. He sees what is on my sheets.

"Naruto, were you-" he stops as I grab my jacket and bolt out the door too embarrassed to even face him after masturbating to his face. When I reach the floor below and around the corner I whip out my phone that was in my back pocket.

'Sasuke, no. Shikamaru.' I think and was about to text him when my forearm is grabbed by Gaara. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked a bit tired but not breathing heavily. "I- um..." I couldn't think of anything to say. He looks away "It's not a big deal, just... You shouldn't do that all over clean sheets and you have to clean them this time!"

I blush and just nod like an idiot. 'Man I am a drama queen.' I think.  
That night I sleep on Gaara's spare sheets, they smelled nicely of him.

Remembering that incident from last week I smile deviously in my last period. "Hey why are you smiling like that?"Sasuke asks teasingly and I continue to smile but not as deviously "Oh no reason."

I continue to think of the past 5 days and how we had had coffee in the morning at my favorite coffee shop and watched a few of my football games. Other things as well, but the sheets incident was my favorite

"Hey Naruto are you sure, your doing okay? With Kiba, I mean." I hesitate but the thought of Kiba's expulsion is not a new thought in my mind. It doesn't effect me as much as previously but it frustrated me to be reminded of him "Uh...yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm doing well."

"Hey Naru, you know-" he starts reaching for my shoulder. I just cut him off "Yes I know, please don't keep talking about it." I say this quietly, confusing him a bit. He just looks down at me from his pedestal-like viewpoint

"Okay, I won't pry but I'm here for you... Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to do something, this weekend." I think for a moment and confirm that I can hang out "Um... Yeah I can hang out, since Gaara's going to be out of town at this teachers expo thing." I say quoting "teacher expo thing" with my fingers.

He smirks and says "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." He pauses in the middle then says "Be ready." And walks away leaving me with this thought 'Ready for what?'

I look up, the sky clearer than ever.

*Gaara POV*

"Okay well I'm off! If anything happens text me. I'll see you Sunday night," I pause and squint my eyes then say "And do your homework." Then quickly close the door behind myself. I go down the stairs to the ground floor and my car loading my bag into my car. It is 5:00 pm.

Then I start the car and start the 6 hour journey. The first two hours of driving past by quickly listening to my favorite music stations even with the bad feeling in my stomach. Going on the third hour my bad feeling was confirmed to be with a good reason, upon hearing the weather.


	9. Chapter 7

The Body Ch.7

(I listened to "I Don't Love You" By My Chemical Romance, "Bulletproof Love" by Pierce the Veil and "Sing" By MCR while writing this. I recommend listening to them while reading.)

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke waves at me from down the street smiling and I wave back smiling with him. His eyes similar with the color of the sky. "So what am I suppose to be ready for?" I ask but it was ignored "So today I thought we could go to the park, or do something outdoorsy. Does that sound fun?"

I smile whole-heartedly "That sounds fun!" He holds out his arm and I take it not thinking. "Oh... Can we go to the park and swing?" His face turns a unfamiliar shade of red, but not from the weather, it being a nicer day out. "Um sure. After we shoot some hoops. I brought a ball."

He shows it to me and I smile "Cool." He leads me to a court on top of a hill with a good view. It was gated on that side though to prevent falling. "Oh, the suns going down." I say leaning on the large black chasing link fence. Sasuke, taking off his jacket replies with a simple "Yeah."

I take off my jacket as well and since I'm not very athletic we just pass the ball a bit and I try to make shots from the outskirts of the court making some shots, but not all. Sasuke is on the college's basketball team so he makes all of his shots even while running. "Wow, Sasuke. Y-your amazing!" I yell at him and he blushes noticeably "W-well thank you." I sit on the bench and watch him shoot hoops.

The sun is almost down when I feel the first drop of rain. I look up seeing an entirely grey sky and stand up quickly "U-uh... Um Sasuke," I pause and tap my foot nervously "Yeah?" He asks and I grab my jacket feeling more drops "Um I need to go." I quickly start to walk and he follows "Hey wait! What's wrong?" I hesitate not telling him my fear of the demon that comes with rain "Um... I just need to go home."

Sasuke drops his jacket and grabs my wrist pinning it above my head on a nearby building. I almost cry being trapped by him, trapped to see the light. I try to push him away but he traps my other arms to the side, freezing me with fear. I shut my eyes tight. "Naruto, I-" he pauses "I've really liked you... For a while now." I don't open my eyes "I've thrown away tons of love letters, and broken tons if hearts for you I-" I feel his lips brush mine and I turn away "Stop it!"

I panic and am about to scream out of fear when I break away and run home. I tumble into my room and previous nights of fear tumble into my mind even though nothing has started yet. I calm down enough to stand up steadily. I look out the window the sky black with night and storm clouds. Soon it begins to pour again, I look at the clock it being 8:15. I look over at Gaara's bed and almost "I can't do this alone."

I look for my phone 'Sasuke, no. Shik-' my thoughts are cut of by a large flash of light that I practically scream at the sight of. I shakily look for my phone on my desk and don't see it. As well as on the night stand then I look in Gaara's bed, found. That's when I hear the bellow that I fumble my phone and drop it. I shake more furiously as I desperately call Shikamaru. I lay on the ground trying to relieve some of the shaking.

"Naruto? Hey whats up?" He says as he picks up the phone "S-Sh-Shika, it's ." He immediately puts down the phone and no more than five minutes later he comes in and picks me up "Naruto!" He puts my on Gaara's bed cradling me, and I grasp onto his shirt. "G-...Shika." I say and I feel his grip of me tighten "It's going to be okay." He says and as lighting strikes again I scream into his chest "Aaaah help!"My breathing becomes ragged and squeeze my eyes shut.

Then the door opens, "Gaara?" I hear Shikamaru say and I imediately open my eyes to see my kanji stained red head, eyes wide. I push off the bed with help from the jolt the thunder causes a And I shakily and  
Ruggedly make my over to him falling half way. "Naruto!" He says dropping his bag and catching me. "You may leave now Nara."

Shikamaru then leaves hesitating and Gaara holds me,me sitting on his lap with my face in his neck "g-Gaara." We stay like this until the storm dies down.

"Naruto why was he holding you like that?"

Review if you see something you don't like ! Or if you see something you DO like! Really keeps me motivated. Bye.


End file.
